


[宁爱] 古罗马 AU

by winratiner



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: 是三休姐妹送给我的文，她是天使！得到了她的同意，代发到AO3
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji





	[宁爱] 古罗马 AU

古罗马AU  
1.  
如果要是说谁是这片沙漠中国度最有权力的领主，那么所有人都会笑着说自然是那个红头发最年轻的。于是在没见过这位红发年轻的领主之前，很多人都将这位领主描述成了肌肉虬劲杀伐果断的狠角色。  
宁次最开始也是这么想的，从火之国运送重要货物的时候遭信任的下属暗算，迷失在了茫茫的沙海之中，毒辣的太阳无情的抽干他身体内的水分，他不是不知道路，他知道这片沙漠中有一个无比繁华的国家，但是他觉得他根本撑不到那个国家的城墙之外。  
不幸中的不幸，流沙趁虚而入，让他本就不多的体力在拼命挣脱了流沙之后更加少的可怜，他倒在沙子上，被太阳烤的滚烫的沙子烙在皮肤上也快没有了任何感觉，他的视野开始模糊，在视线消失的最后时刻，他好像看见了一簇扎眼的红色，不过他也没有精力去思考了，权当是来索命的死神吧。

再睁开眼睛，他盯着有些老旧的棚顶，愣了很长时间。他觉得这个地方，作为天堂太破旧，作为地狱又太普通。直到听到女人的呼唤声才反应了过来，哦，原来我没有死。  
应该是侍女，宁次给出了判断。  
“这位大人，您觉得好一些了吗？”侍女拿下宁次额头上沾着凉水的帕子，看宁次醒了过来，于是问道。  
宁次想说出些什么，但是喉咙干的就像是被撕裂了一样，侍女见状，赶忙端来备在一边的清水，宁次接过来小口的喝了一些，嗓子才能勉强的发出声音。  
“这位大人，面包和水果都在旁边的桌子上，冲凉的水在院子东南角，新的衣服也给您准备好了，您先好好休息，等到日落晚饭之后我再带您去见我们的领主大人。我就不继续打扰您了”侍女说完，就退了下去。  
宁次的意识也刚刚回笼，并不想跟不熟的人有过多接触，于是只是微微颔首。等到侍女退下去之后，他才放心大胆地打量起这个并不算小的后院。这里似乎是侍女和厨师活动的地方，不像是奴隶们的住所，厨房传来的阵阵烤肉香刺激了宁次的食欲，他看了看桌子上虽然没有肉但是也算足够丰盛的食物，准备先恢复体力再思考如何从这边回到火之国的问题。

等到侍女带他去见领主的时候，月亮已经升的很高了。宁次清洗完，换上了这边奴隶的衣服，其实说是衣服，其实更像两块简单的布料，不过至少比自己破破烂烂的衣服强太多。宁次跟着侍女走上了楼梯，就看见了在窗旁边看着这个城市的领主。

那是一个似乎有些单薄的背影，穿着素白的衣服，似乎全部融入进了凉凉的月光中。没有火把等一系列温暖的照明工具，就只是借着过于明亮的月光端详着他，宁次实在是无法把这个人和领主这两个字对上号。  
似乎是听到了脚步声，那个有些单薄的领主转过头来，侍女行了礼，宁次也跟着行了礼。侍女低着头说道“领主大人，您要的人给您带到了”  
“知道了，你下去吧”属于少年的声音从头顶飘过来，宁次又一次感受到了诧异，他想抬头看一看这个领主大人，但是他也知道自己现在的角色，一个被领主搭救的陌生人，他很有可能接下来的遭遇就是被当做奸细杀死，或者好一点被赶出去。无论哪一种，他都是一个任人宰割的底层人，他是断然不能不经过领主允许抬头。  
“抬起头，让我好好看看你”领主走到了宁次面前，宁次低着头正好看见他长衫下露出来的一小截小腿。  
宁次抬起头来，不自觉的对上了领主的眼睛。那是一个在阳光下一定会很通透的绿色眼睛，那也是一个过于干净的脸庞，甚至还带有几分年轻人青涩的气息，看着这个人在月光下暗红色的头发，他忽然就想到了那个传说中年轻的红发领主。  
所以说，谣言绝对不能相信啊。宁次在心中这样想着。  
另一方面，领主也愣了愣。  
虽然我爱罗当初救下这个人的时候就是因为他比常人更加挺拔的五官，但是他当时也没看到男人的身材也是一等一的出类拔萃。  
“你叫什么名字”  
“宁次”  
“我想要你成为我的奴隶”  
宁次愣了愣，我爱罗虽然没有表现出来但是对自己说出的话也愣住了  
他为什么会想让这个人成为他的奴隶？他明明是一个反对斗兽场的领主，他明明决定了以后再也不会踏入那个血腥凶残的斗兽场半步，无论是因为什么。  
但是心中的另一面也在叫嚣，他觉得这个男人一定是很强的奴隶，一定能为他带来很多成功，最重要的是。  
他想把这个自己救下来的人留在在自己身边。  
“好，您对我有救命之恩，您说的话我都会照做，只要是我力所能及”

2.  
斗兽场的欢呼声震耳欲聋，宁次向来不齿于提起这些喜欢拿人命开玩笑的王公贵族们，但是他知道，只要把胜利带给他的领主，那么那个红色头发的领主会开心的夸奖他，他不知道这个过于年轻的领主都经历了什么，但是他知道，那个孩子不该承受太多，所以如果，一场奴隶之间的厮杀胜负能够轻松解决问题，那么在某种程度上也算是为他分忧。  
胜负已经很明显了，宁次只不过是被擦了几处浅浅的口子，对面的人几乎是要站不起来，这一次，他又把胜利带给了我爱罗，宁次嘴角也微微的上扬了一下。  
他跟着侍女走上了我爱罗所在的看台，我爱罗已经将那块地的归属权完完全全的要了回来，领主的领土又扩大了。少年带着浅浅的笑给跪着的宁次递上帕子，帕子上带有的清香却让宁次的思绪飘到了不知道哪里。虽然只是打了三四场斗兽场，但是宁次现在的知名度高的可怕，所有人都知道了那个年轻的红发领主手下有一个过于漂亮的奴隶，虽然长得清秀，打起架来却又过人的狠，当我爱罗宣布用奴隶之间的争斗谈判，所有人都摩拳擦掌，想要从这个年轻的领主手里得到点什么，但是没有一个人成功，他们都被我爱罗的漂亮奴隶狠狠地收拾了一顿。  
看着眼前微笑着给他递来帕子的人，宁次忽然就非常想将这个少年拥入怀中，这是他自己都不理解的冲动。  
只不过宁次并没有疑惑太久，当天晚上，在领到我爱罗所说的“价值不菲的特殊奖励”之后，他就全明白了过来。我爱罗对他说你晚饭后来我的房间，我会好好的奖励你。  
宁次以为是一些金银珠宝，也没有多想，清理完一身血污之后饱饱的吃了一顿，等到月亮升起来，就如约去了我爱罗的房间。  
进去之后他才感觉到不同寻常，通常我爱罗的房间里会有一到两名贴身的侍女，但是这次没有，连灯也没有开。屋子里有些暗，他看着我爱罗向他走过来，想要行礼，被我爱罗制止。  
“不用行礼，就好好的站在那里等我过去”  
然后宁次就看到这个比他矮很多的少年环住了他的腰，将头埋在了他的胸前。  
宁次理智宣布掉线。  
他又听到埋在他胸口的闷闷的声音继续说。  
“这些天憋的是不是很辛苦，我知道如何犒劳表现英勇的奴隶的方法”  
然后他看见我爱罗将自己白色的袍子脱了下来，赤裸的站在他的面前。  
宁次感觉瞬间他身体里的血液分成了两股，一股向上，直冲他的脑子和思维，一股向下，他的阴茎几乎是瞬间就要被这股血液充满。而就在欲望之中，他又忽然想到了我爱罗的话。  
他就是靠自己的身体犒劳奴隶的吗？  
夹杂着性欲，怒火也冲了上来，将他仅有的理智也灼烧殆尽。

宁次左手箍住我爱罗的腰，低下头去狠狠地吻住他的唇瓣一想到这种待遇可能有几个，或者几十个奴隶有过，他就无法保持冷静只想狠狠地啃咬这个人的唇瓣，狠狠地贯穿这个人的身体，让他永远记住被自己操的滋味，并且再也忘不掉。  
直到我爱罗发出有些痛苦的闷哼声宁次才反应过来自己在做什么，但是舌头仍然去的更深将我爱罗口腔里最后一点空气榨干才肯放开他的主人。看着我爱罗脸上不正常的红晕，肿起来的嘴唇，月光下反光的嘴角的津液，宁次将我爱罗横抱起来，带到了床上。  
他感受到了我爱罗的紧张，但是他无暇顾及，他现在只想把鸡巴插进自己主人身后的小洞里，他想身下的人属于他。  
我爱罗非常体贴的将润滑膏拿了过来，宁次脸黑的能挤出水，他粗暴的夺过我爱罗手中的膏体，将我爱罗的两条腿抬起来狠狠地压向胸前，将整个人对折之后挖出一块膏体用手指捅进了我爱罗的小穴，宁次的动作不算很温柔，我爱罗以为是他憋了太长时间，非常配合的想要放松下来。  
当然这在宁次眼里就完全不一样了，我爱罗越是配合，他就觉得我爱罗越是熟练，心中的火烧的就更旺手上也更是不客气的操着我爱罗的后穴，等到容纳了三个指头，宁次便抽了出来准备将自己的大家伙塞进去。  
进入的过程我爱罗其实非常痛苦，但是从他意识到想要和这个人上床开始，就想着要接受他的一切。我爱罗咬着下唇不想让自己的惨叫坏了宁次的兴致，当宁次终于把自己的大家伙塞进去的时候，看到的就是我爱罗有些苍白带着泪痕的脸，和咬的快要出血的下唇。  
他终于是意识到自己不知为何的占有欲对这个孩子来说带来了多少痛苦，他有些后悔了，低下头去顺着我爱罗眼吻下去，再伸出舌头舔吮着我爱罗没有血色的嘴唇，舌头跨过牙齿，又在口腔里肆虐了起来，但是毕竟理智回笼，这个吻也是带着安抚的意味，自然是比之前的舒服了很多，我爱罗紧绷的身体也逐渐放松了下来。宁次也开始在小穴里小幅度的抽插。我爱罗的腿根有些发抖，宁次便更温柔的开发他的身体，终于在慢慢地摸索中找到了我爱罗的敏感点，看到身下人的反应，宁次笑了笑又吻了下去，下半身也没闲着，加快了速度猛顶着我爱罗的敏感点。  
我爱罗之前从未碰过性爱，连女人都很少接触的他又怎么会想要自己的第一次会是和男人，这种灭顶的快感一波接着一波，竟直接让我爱罗射了出来。宁次看着我爱罗射完失智的样子感觉自己的小兄弟又大了一圈，更是借着我爱罗高潮后敏感的身体横冲直撞，连续抽插了百余下才恋恋不舍的射在我爱罗体内。  
当然，拔出来的时候看着我爱罗已经被操的红肿的小穴流出自己的白浊，宁次可耻的又硬了，压着我爱罗又做了一次，将我爱罗操晕过去才想起结束，抱着我爱罗去清理了。  
宁次突然就豁然开朗，如果这个人想要他以这种方式陪着他，那他就做我爱罗唯一的角斗士，让我爱罗的胜利都是他带来，那样，是不是也算能拥有这个人了？

3.  
萨沙是新来的侍女，她对于那个一直在领主身边的小白脸十分介意。听自己的前辈们说，这个人是领主大人养的角斗士，领主大人非常喜欢他。  
呸，谁见过长得这么清秀的角斗士啊，一定是那个男的仗着自己长得好看出卖身体给领主大人才能得到领主大人的青睐，她明明都没看过这个男人上斗兽场！这个不要脸的男人，对，一定是他勾引领主！萨沙愤恨的想着  
“萨沙，去把水果给领主大人和宁次大人端到花园去”萨沙领了工作，就去了后花园，但是眼前的景象让她一个暗恋领主大人好久的人完全几乎不能接受。  
他看见那个小白脸枕着领主大人的大腿，闭着眼睛休息。领主大人看见她过去，还示意她轻一点，啊，领主大人真的太温柔了，萨沙想着。她将水果放下之后藏在花园的拐角，想要看看这个小白脸是怎么骗到的自己可亲可敬可爱的领主大人。

“怎么，还是吵醒你了吗”  
“我没有睡”宁次伸出手，摸摸我爱罗的脸“就是很喜欢这样与你相处”  
我爱罗的脸有点红  
“吃点水果吗，侍女新端上来的”  
“你喂我，我想吃葡萄”  
萨沙气炸了，这个人怎么这么不要脸！呸呸呸，恃宠而骄！  
“哎，宁次，不要舔我手指”我爱罗的声音里掺杂了一分局促，耳根也红了起来  
“我想亲你”宁次盯着我爱罗的眼睛说  
萨沙已经怒气值到了顶峰，这个人果然是出卖身体换来的领主的特殊对待！果然是骗领主的小白脸！萨沙觉得自己的墙角有必要听下去。她想知道这个小白脸是叫的多好听才能让领主大人这么神魂颠倒。在唇舌交缠的水声之后，萨沙终于又听到了领主的声音  
“宁次，这里不行，有人过来怎么办”我爱罗的声音已经变了调  
“没关系，你不叫他们，他们不会过来，忍不住就咬我的肩膀”  
然后萨沙如愿以偿的听到了  
她最爱的领主大人的呻吟声  
啊，萨沙，突然之间就长大了呢

4.后记  
萨沙日记：  
对不起，我不应该质疑宁次大人的能力，今天宁次大人在斗兽场杀了一只狮子两只老虎，打败了五个自以为很厉害的其他领主的奴隶，想必今天晚上领主大人也会和宁次大人有一个美好的夜晚吧  
5.后后记  
“宁。。。。。。。”鸣人的名字还没叫完，就被旁边的鹿丸掐了一下，然后又被宁次瞪了一眼  
“怎么了鸣人，你认识我的角斗士吗？”  
“不不不，不认识，就是看着您的角斗士太帅了，鸣人他自惭形秽忍不住多看两眼”鹿丸打圆场。  
鸣人在心里翻了个白眼，对，不仅认识，他还是我失踪了八百年的大舅子  
晚餐后，不为人知的角落  
“宁次！你还活着你怎么也不向家里通报一声，你刚失踪那阵子雏田和花火都要难过死了”  
“一直没找到机会联络你们，我也很想她们”  
鸣人和鹿丸同时翻了个白眼  
“你怎么成角斗士了？用不用我俩把你赎回去”鸣人继续问  
宁次刚要说话，就被鹿丸抢了先“他不会回去的，我看他挺喜欢他的领主大人”  
宁次点了点头“我爱罗。。。。领主大人年纪还不算太大，对于他来说管理这样一大片土地还是太难，我在这做角斗士也能帮他分担一点”  
鹿丸呸了一口  
“我看你是馋人家身子，你下贱”  
“替我向花火和雏田问好，有时间我会回去看她们的”  
6.最后记  
“有时候觉得自己很幸运，第一个遇到的奴隶就这么能打”  
“我是你第一个奴隶？”  
“嗯，我之前不喜欢斗兽场，没有养过角斗士，怎么了”  
“今晚我想再多做一次”  
“？”


End file.
